


Winter Gray and Autumn Gold

by JanessaWolfSoul



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Assertive Sansa, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Eventual Smut, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, House Baratheon, House Clegane - Freeform, House Lannister, House Stark, Mature Sansa, Medieval Medicine, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Pregnancy, Romance, Sibling Incest, Suggestive Themes, Violence, Wolf Instincts, Younger Sandor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanessaWolfSoul/pseuds/JanessaWolfSoul
Summary: Upon seeing Joffrey, Sansa wasn't impressed. For all the love she had for the songs and stories of Knights and Princesses, she knew the harsh reality behind each one even at 13 years old.Upon seeing the large, armored shadow behind the crown Prince, however, she couldn't help the intrigue of the man with a helmet made into into that of a snarling dog and looked very much like the Warrior.Upon entering Winterfell, Sandor wasn't impressed. After spending most of his life in King's Landing guarding bratty shit that was the Prince and having half his face burnt by the bastard cunt that was Gregor, life couldn't get much worse than this.Upon seeing the eldest girl that was Sansa Stark, however, the fearsome Hound was sure that he was staring at the epitome of the Maiden herself. He was sure that a highborn such as herself would only look at him in disgust and contempt. To see those Tully blues looking at him with such kindness and intrigue, Sandor knew he was fucked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sweetest Thing There Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008861) by [LadySansaClegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySansaClegane/pseuds/LadySansaClegane). 



> A/N: Hey guys!! I'm so happy that you're enjoying the stories I have posted thus far and I sure hope that you leave reviews/comments to help bring some ideas and inspiration to the table :D!! 
> 
> I have spent nearly 10 hours last night reading LadySansaClegane's story -- The Sweetest Thing There Is all the way through, and it's the very BEST Sandor/Sansa story that I have ever read ever since I started reading the Game of Thrones Fandom a couple months ago even though I have been going through a lot of fandoms for the past eight years already. So, if you guys like EXTREMELY long and VERY descriptive chapters, then that's the story that you need to go read.
> 
> This was originally going to be a Sandor/OC story, but after reading that story, I decided to wait until I actually had experience writing stories like this before moving onto an OC pairing. Which is something I probably should have done with my Loki/OC story, but oh well. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy what you read so far :D!!

Introduction

 

Sansa stood among her siblings and parents as the King and his company rode in through the gates of Winterfell. It was a little colder than usual and having to wear a thicker fur shawl over her woolen coat. It's strange that she's the only one among her siblings to actually wear color, but it makes no difference. Not in the eyes of the King at least.  
She watched as Robert Baratheon and her father greeted each other for a few moments before turning her gaze to the large, dark armored shadow that seemed to follow Prince Joffrey around. Seeing the Prince for the first time with his blonde hair, coldly dead green eyes and smug expression, Sansa was not impressed. Not in the least. She ignored his burning gaze to look at the large man behind him with both interest and curiosity.

He was very tall, broad in the shoulders, and had long limbs but were not overly disproportionate either. She had no idea of what his face looked like because of the visor still being down, but she hoped that he was somewhat handsome under it. His horse, a pure black Shire courser, was very large. Large enough to carry his master with relative ease and still have a spring in his step. The stallion was a sight to behold even if he was slightly frightening. 

"My, you're a pretty one!" 

Sansa was shaken out of her observations as she noticed the King standing in front of her causing the young girl to blush quite a bit. A sheepish yet polite smile graced her lips as she nodded before letting out a silent sigh of relief as the fat pig of a King moved onto her younger siblings. It was then she saw that the dark knight had lifted up his visor. The she saw was indescribable. Sansa did not know if she should feel frightening or disgusted, but she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her chest at the sight of the scars that covered the left side of his face. 

He was handsome. There was no doubt about it. His features were strong, structured, yet gaunt and sharp at the same time despite how full his cheeks were. His scars were ropey and distorted, but are also smoothed over with prominent healing age. Long black hair seemed to be brushed over to the left side of his face to cover the scars, but it only seemed to make them slightly more obvious. He was also young, but much older than herself that’s for sure. His nose was slightly large and showed signs of it being broken at least twice, but seemed to have been resettled by a maester sometime in the past. However, what caught her eyes the most was his own eyes. Bright, liquid silver framed with black lashes. They were much more silver than her own family’s!

Those same eyes seemed to look over towards her once her gaze was noticed. He looked at her with an unreadable expression which is slightly unnerving, but she did not look away. Not for one minute. Her back was straightened and her hands clasped in front of her while her Tully blues kept looking at him in what she hoped to be a gentle gaze. One could only imagine if he was self-conscious over having scars on his face or not. 

His brows became scrunched together in what seemed like an annoyed expression before he was the one to look away first. This too unnerved her as well.  
It wasn’t until later that night when her mother was working on her hair that she finally worked up the courage to talk to her mother, Catelyn Stark (nee Tully). 

“Mother, who was that man that rode with the Prince?”

“That was Sandor Clegane. He mostly known by his epithet ‘The Hound’. Why do you ask, sweetling?”

Sansa blushed and twiddled with her thumbs as she sat as still as she could while her mother’s fingers worked to make Sansa’s hairstyle just righ.

“Well, he’s just …… well, I mean —”

A chuckle escaped her mother’s mouth as she tied off her daughter’s hair and smiled as she brushed the loose locks flowing down her back.

“There is nothing wrong with admiring men from afar sweetling. Though, I wouldn’t consider the Hound being attractive since I’m married to your father, but that doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t Sansa.”

“I know, but I doubt even a minor lord would be interested in a highborn like myself.”

“If he is not, then he’s a fool. You are very beautiful Sansa. Though while traditionally in the South it is not proper for a highborn lady to marry a lowborn, second born lord, we are in the North.”

Sansa took her mother’s words to heart and looked into the looking glass. Her mother had pulled half of her red hair up while having two strands in front of her ears giving her a more ethereal yet matured look. The young girl looked to her motherly curiously as Catelyn gave a mischievous smile while helping her eldest daughter pick out a dark navy blue dress made from a thick velvet. There was silver detailing depicting vines with leaves curling in a natural fashion around the collar as well as the hems of the large bell sleeves and the skirt as well. 

She had never felt as beautiful as she did in that very moment. Looking in the mirror, Sansa looked like a true princess. However, she could not help but wonder if that man, ‘Sandor I think Mother said his name was’, would find her pretty as well. She blushed at the thought, but she could never be certain since she did not know the man. 

‘I sure hope that I’m not being a child once again relying on songs and stories that may not be true. Maybe I’ll know once I speak to Ser Sandor at the feast tonight.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys!! Thank you so much for reading "Winter Gray and Autumn Gold"!!
> 
> When I got up earlier, I was so shocked that I couldn't think straight. In the 19 hours since I had posted the introduction, I have gotten 506 hits, 15 subscriptions, and 36 kudos. This has never happened before in all my years of writing Fan Fiction and I'm so shocked that this story has popularity that quickly. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!! KEEP IT UP PLEASE!!
> 
> This chapter is from Sandor's POV and poor Sandor is questioning everything since he first saw Sansa and interacts with her for the first time at the feast. A LOT of cussing (come on it's Sandor we're talking about here), sexual thoughts, and mentions of pedophilia (Meryn Trant's fault). 
> 
> Also, if you want to know what Sandor looks like, then go over to LadySansaClegane's story all the way down to chapter 12 to see the drawing she painted from scratch, or you can look up Sam Witwer the actor and that should do the trick. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading "Winter Gray and Autumn Gold" :D!!

Chapter I

 

Sandor was not impressed. The cold could not amount to the biting names and sneers he had gotten from the Lannister guards and also the Queen and Prince as well. The scenery was breathtaking, yes. Was it worth enduring a month’s trip to get here being ridiculed and mistreated by a certain bratty shit and the bratty shit’s mother? Hells no!

The only Lannister that Sandor would half-way tolerate was the half-man, Tyrion. This is because they both know what it is like to be ostracized based on their appearance and “names” alone. So, in that regard, Tyrion was tolerable, but not welcoming company. 

Stranger was enjoying the trip much to the chagrin of his master. Sandor could hardly understand the beast of a horse at times like this. However, it’s safe to assume that he’s only enjoying the freedom that he’s got while it lasts. 

Seeing Winterfell for the first time was … awe-inspiring. The fortress itself was made from dark grey stones and strong ironwood that is probably from House Forrester. Sandor didn’t focus on it all too much because he was trying to block out the incessant blabbering coming from the cunt Prince. Oh, how he wished that he could kill that damn brat. Cersei too given the chance and maybe Jaime if he was in the way. Those two need to get a life away from each other permanently. 

It wasn’t until the company had entered the keep that he noticed the Stark’s and their litter of pups. Eddard Stark was a man that was eight years his senior yet he looked older than that from the harshness of life here in the North and with his position as Warden. While his wife was beautiful, but matured with her age and marriage, she too looked a little older than what she should be.

He almost pitied them, but squashed the feeling right away knowing that it wouldn’t do him any good around these gods-forsaken Lannister’s who acted more like treacherous snakes than actual lions. The large horse shook his head and perked up looking in a certain direction. One that led his own gaze to meet the presence of the eldest Stark girl. ‘Sansa, I think her name is. Robert is planning on her to marry that shit he calls his heir. I sure hope that she doesn’t fall for his poisonous charms.’

To see those Tully blue eyes observing him, looking at him, and ignoring Joffrey shocked him to the very core. She had some balls to pull that off without hesitation. Because of this, he indulged himself in observing her.  
She was young. Barely out of the reaches of childhood, and he very much doubted that she had her moonblood. However, those bright red tresses looked silky to the touch and the waves made it all the more reasonable to assume that it’s liquid fire. Her skin looked so creamy that it looked almost white which made her bright Tully blue eyes stand out all that more. 

Sandor could not help but thinking her lovely and would get even more so as she aged and became an actual woman in her own right. Right now though, he couldn’t figure out just what made him so interesting that she had to stare at him even after he lifted the visor on his helmet. The expression in her eyes was one of shock and …… kindness? ‘Right. As if she would be kind to an old dog like me. She’s too beautiful, even at the young age she is at now, that she shouldn’t be looking at me like that.’  
He knew that his annoyance seeped onto his half-burned face as he looked away, reluctantly, away from the young maiden. Sandor refused to be like Meryn fucking Trant and prey on young girls who had not had their moonblood yet. Damn buggering cradle robber! It makes it worse since he is a so-called gods-forsaken knight! 

This anger lasted well into the night with the beginnings of the feast. Robert was well into his cups and was skirt-chasing to the extreme again while Cersei sat there saying nothing, but brewing in her hatred and embarrassment. Which Sandor took great pleasure in honestly. He hated that woman almost as much as he hated the buggering sadistic shit that was Joffrey. 

The festivities kept on going as the Stark was escorted into the great hall one by one and Sandor, as well as many men much to his very apparent chagrin, couldn’t keep their gaze off of the goddess that was Sansa Stark. He could not have known how long he was gaping at her until she gave him a shy, but proud smile and blushed just as prettily while meeting his gaze. ‘Just what in the buggering Seven Hells ……?’ There was no way that she did it … because of him. Now, that was a very tough thing to swallow. He needs wine, now! Or some sort of ale or mead!

He snuck off and got him a whole wineskin and began drinking from it instantly to sooth his nerves and hopefully his racing heartbeat. It did not take but a few minutes to get back to where he was before. Standing right behind the cunt Prince supposedly guarding him instead of enjoying the festivities. The sight of food while on an empty stomach is just cruel. Even he knew that it was unnecessary for all of his brutal ways of dealing with people.  
To make matters worse is that the young girl was sitting across the shite Prince glancing at him every so often. This is making him rather uncomfortable and annoyed. What makes him so interesting that she has to stare at him?!

Sandor has had whores in the past, but even they could not stand looking at his face for very long. Just long enough to deal with his needs, pay them, and then walk away. Though, he admitted, at least to himself, that is was painful that he had to pay for any affection that he wanted. Unlike his brother, the bastard cunt that he was, he never forced them into the act no matter how much his blood was up. It they said no, that was it. He would walk away handing them a stag for their troubles. 

However, now that someone such as Sansa Stark of all people kept looking at him despite his scars, was absolutely baffling. He swallowed a little bit to possibly moisturize his dry throat as the grip on his sword tightened up. Sandor watched as she discreetly took food from multiple dishes and placed them on a separate plate. ‘Why?’ His eyes narrowed in suspicion as she ate her own food with a hearty appetite. Which was a surprise on its own because of how small she was, but now that he took the time to look, she actually had some meat on her bones. Unlike the women in the South who are small and thin like tree saplings.

It wasn’t until everyone was dancing that the little red wolf snuck off somewhere. He couldn’t keep track of the bratty shite, nor did he want to, and the little wolf at the same time. Again, why?! Damn her and her charms! 

“Excuse me Ser?”

“I’m not a Ser.”

It wasn’t intentional no more than it was an impulse that he said that. He looked to where the voice came from and the surprise that coursed through his body as he was looking at the little red wolf. He watched as she blushed prettily as he looked towards and acknowledged her presence. Gods, she was even lovlier up close than she was from afar. 

“I saw that you hadn’t eaten anything. So, I thought that I would save some food for you.”

She looked away shyly as she presented him a large plate of all sorts of foods from the feast. He couldn’t help but stare at her as if she had lost her mind. 

“Why would a highborn lady treat a dog with kindness? You’ve done lost your mind little wolf.”

“You’re not a dog.”

This time he couldn’t stop himself from facing the young girl as she looked at him with such a serious face that it made her seem much older than she was before. Just as he was about to reject that statement, she spoke up before he could.

“You’re a man among us Northerners. The Lannisters may treat you and say you’re a dog, but here you’re a man. Now, please eat. It’s rude to refuse.”

Sandor could not help the shock and utter awe of the young girl in front of him. He took the plate of food and started eating it after down in a spare chair with her right beside him. She did not move an inch as he ate and it made him wonder, once again, why?

“What would your parents say about this, girl?”

“My mother doesn’t mind. I already spoke to her when she was helping me get dressed. My father was a little reluctant, but understood when I asked.”

“You Northerners are so buggering mad.”

“Why, thank you Ser.”

She giggled as he scowled at her in annoyance, but could not help enjoying the twinkling sounds of her laugh. Something deep inside him wanted to possess that laugh, to possess her. He was so disgusted with it, that he turned away from the little red wolf focusing on his food. ‘She is just a child! Had not even had her flowering yet! What in the Seven Hells?!’ He shook his head as took two big gulps of the ale in his flagon to stave his nerves and hopefully such lustful thoughts. However, no matter how much he wanted it to work, it did not.

“Father told me that you’ll be here for another two weeks before leaving. Is that true?”

If Sandor did not know any better, and he probably did, he thought he heard hope and excitement in her voice. 

“Aye. Robert’s here to ask your father to be his Hand. Let’s hope for your sake that he refuses.”

“What do you mean by that?”

He looked up meeting her Tully blues with a serious look in his eyes as he frowned.

“King’s Landing is not somewhere that will have your father stay there unscathed. They will tear him apart because if he isn’t miserable, angry, and hateful, they want no part of him. Those of good hearts and so-called honor will not survive King’s Landing.”

The look of horror and concern made his heart clench at a sight, but he knew that it was needed before Eddard made any drastic decisions on his part. He placed his plate on the ground beside him and watched as the young girl displayed her thoughts on her face for anyone to see. It was both concerning and refreshing to see such emotion. It was not until her Tully blues met his own silver that she gave him a grateful smile? Buggering hells this girl!

“Thank you, Ser Sandor. I will let father know before the end of the night.”

He watched her with shock as he tried to process what just happened while she picked up his empty plate and walked over to her father. Sandor saw that Eddard was talking to Sansa and all he could think of or say was –

“How in the fuck did she know my name?!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone!! Again, I'm so shocked with how many views, comments, and subscriptions I'm getting for this story! We've gone up to 767 views, 52 people leaving kudos, and 21 people leaving subscriptions for this story! Y'ALL ARE SO AWESOME!! KEEP IT UP PLEASE!! Also, thank you LadySansaClegane, Lalelilolu, ulmo80, and AdultOrphan for leaving comments as well! I hope to see more of them in the future :D!
> 
> Honestly, I went over this chapter several times because I was trying to get it all right and organized without making the dialogue awkward. I apologize if I had rushed this, but I'm winging it completely and I hope that I didn't screw this up either >_<. This chapter is around nine to 10 pages long and is a little longer than the last chapter was so it's not too bad. Let me know if you want chapters that are eight pages long or 11 pages in the comments below so I know how long to make them for future references please. 
> 
> Now that's out of the way, I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter of "Winter Gray and Autumn Gold" :D!!

Chapter II

 

What Ser Sandor had told her was concerning and Sansa feared for what may happen to her father if he accepts King Robert’s request to be his Hand. 

‘Not to mention that he was much more handsome up close too.’ She shook her head as she approached her father whom looked at her in curiosity and inquiry. 

“Father, I need to talk to you please.”

Sansa followed her father as he took her to the side to speak with her more privately.

“What’s wrong little one?”

“I, I was speaking to Ser Sandor—”

“Sansa, child, I thought I asked you to be careful when speaking to that man.”

“I was Father! I was merely offering him food since he hadn’t eaten.”

Sansa looked at her father with such open honesty that he had no reason but to believe her and nodded for her to continue.

“When I asked how long they were staying, he told me something that was troubling.”

“What did he say Sansa?”

Her Tully blues met the stone gray of her fathers as she gulped further enticing his worry.

“He told me that we should not go South. For you to refuse the King. He said that because of you being a good and honorable man that King’s Landing will tear you apart.”

The look on her father’s face was one of surprise as he looked at the now standing Sandor Clegane with intrigue before he looked at his eldest daughter with gratitude.

“Thank you, my child. I want you to enjoy your evening. I’ll talk to Ser Clegane in the meantime.”

The bright smile that appeared on Sansa’s face was well worth the troubles she took to warn him of what may come of his acceptance of being Hand. Eddard knew that he should repay the large man for the fair warning and for putting such a smile on his daughter’s face. He watched as she walked by the elder man still with that smile on her face and a blush. The look that the scarred man would not show on his face was in his eyes, one full of awe and desire before it turned into self-loathing. One that he knew all too well. 

As soon as Eddard saw that Robb was watching over his sister, he moved over to where the Hound was standing making his presence known to not startle the man. Seeing brighter and more intense silver eyes meeting his own darker stone gray, made him understand a bit of what his daughter has seen. 

Sandor Clegane would not be his first choice in a man that he would let his daughter be around, but he was much more acceptable than the company of the Kingslayer and the Crowned Prince. Especially the Prince.

“I see that Little Bird has talked to you already.”

‘Little Bird? He must mean Sansa.’ Eddard nodded and stood beside the taller man keeping his eyes on the crowds of people, but also watching the man next to him in his peripheral view.

“Yes. I must thank you for your warning Clegane.”

“I didn’t do it for you.”

“You did it for Sansa then?”

He glanced at the man and saw the look of annoyance on his face, but the embarrassment and apprehension in his eyes. 

“Aye, I did. She deserved the truth of that wretched place.”

“Again, thank you. What would you have me do to repay you?”

“Repay me? Nothing. I don’t want any of your coin.”

“I didn’t say any specifics Clegane. Now, what is it you want?”

Stony gray eyes kept their gaze on Sandor as a softer, but resigned look washed over his face for a moment before becoming stony again even if it stayed in his eyes.

“Nothing that can be given away easily Lord Stark.”

“I see. It may just be that your Little Bird will want to seek your company soon.”

Eddard could see and feel the shock coming from the taller man beside him as he saw the glances that Sansa would sneak past everyone else. ‘It seems like I would be speaking to Robert in the morning after we break our fasts. This would sure get a laugh out of him.’

Sure enough, it did get a laugh out of the now fat king. One that Eddard did not go along with this time. 

“Wait, you’re serious Ned?!”

“Yes, Robert. I am very serious. Sansa has no interest whatsoever in Joffrey.”

“But the Hound Ned? That’s unbelievable!”

“Robert, he may be older than she is, but at least she would have a man that can protect her when she needs it.”

“I suppose you’re right Cat. Joffrey cannot use a sword for shit. And he is sadistic. Your daughter would not be happy with him anymore than I would hate the Lannister’s and Targaryen’s less then what I do now. Buggering bastards, the lot of them!”

Both Eddard and Catelyn watched as Robert took a few gulps of wine before setting it down on the table. 

“Alright, but it must happen in the North. The nobles in the south are not as tolerant as they are here. HOUND! Get your arse in here!”

A few seconds later, Sandor was inside the large room housing the King as well as Lord and Lady Stark. He was confused as to why he was called in here, but kept it from his face as he rasped out. 

“Yes, Your Grace?”

“Sit down.”

It must be incredibly important if he needs to sit down for it instead of stay standing. Sandor sat down nervously and looked between the three of them feeling like a pup being chastised. 

“I have a proposal for you Clegane.”

Sandor merely looked as Robert nursed his goblet of wine while those blue eyes of his, much icier than the watery blue of Sansa’s, looked into his own silvery eyes.

“What are your thoughts on the eldest Stark girl? Sansa, I believe her name is.”

He was even more confused than he was when he came into the room. Why would this fat drunkard want to know something as personal as that? But seeing both Stark parents here, he had a slight suspicion as to why. 

“She’s pretty, but also very mature for her age. Kind, but chirps too many courtesies for her own good.” This got a slightly offended yet accepting look from Lady Stark. “She’s also still a child. One that has much learning ahead of her. Why am I here Robert?”

Eddard and Catelyn were shocked at the informal use of the King’s name and watched as he sighed and rubbed his face with a meaty hand.

“The plan to betroth Sansa to Joffrey is not going to happen. Ned figured that after seeing the interactions between you and Sansa that it would be best to give her a Hound to marry.” 

‘Wait what?!’ Sandor could not help the shock and disbelief leaking onto his face he tried to process the words that just came out of Roberts mouth.

“With all due respect Your Grace, are out of your fucking mind?! There’s no way that she’ll agree to this with her so young!” 

The shock that came onto the King’s face was more than incentive enough to continue speaking.

“She is highborn, I am just a second born son of a minor Lord working under the Lannisters. She deserves so much more than a scarred, old dog.”

Sandor looked away towards his lap with his hands clutching the armrests tightly to keep the control of the raging emotions in him stable. It would do him no good to succumb to the boiling rage inside him at the thought of the Little Bird marrying someone else. He did not even know why he was feeling such emotions. Or why they are there to begin with. 

“Last time I checked, the Mountain was in the Kingsguard. So, all of his previous titles mean nothing at this point.”

Sandor looked up at Robert trying to figure out what he is saying. It could not be what he thinks it is.

“So, all of those titles he had are now yours Sandor. With your wealth as well, you’re more than well off to take care of Sansa.”

Sandor looked at them as if they had lost their minds and maybe they have before sighing to help calm his raging emotions. 

“I won’t be agreeing to anything until Sansa gives her consent. Then I’ll decide what to do then.”

Catelyn could not help but look on at the fearsome, scarred man with respect. Even though this man is vicious in battle, it seems that he is more moral than he gives himself credit for. She shared a look with her husband and nodded as he had a servant fetch Sansa. 

Her fingers had a mind of their own as she did her embroidery mindlessly. Sansa’s thoughts were elsewhere mainly those on the man whom everyone calls the Hound. She did not know what he thought of her, but he was very handsome and he intrigued her a lot. Especially his scars. What was the story behind them? How did he get them? Why was he so angry and hateful all the time?

She was not stupid nor was she completely naïve. Sansa saw how angry he looked when the Seven were mentioned, when the stories of Knights were retold, but mostly how angry when someone calls him dog or Hound. She may be a lady, but that doesn’t mean that she was stupid or dim. A sigh escaped her mouth as her direwolf, Lady nudged her hand gently and licked it. She gently started to pet the pup with a soft smile on her face as she looked at her direwolf lovingly. 

“Do you think that I should be interacting with Ser Sandor Lady? I mean he did escort me to my room last night when it was getting late.”

Her beautiful direwolf moved closer to her and licked her hand again as if confirming what she said. Sansa sighs again and sets her sights on her embroidery instead. She has wondered many times who she would be betrothed to. Sansa hoped that she would be promised to a man who take care of her without question, would love her for who she was, and would also make her life interesting verses the mundane life she has here. She loves the North and her home very much, but she wished to see the world outside of the North. Even if it is just for a while. 

“M’lady?”

Sansa looked up to see Nora, a handmaiden who has been in the service of the Starks for many years now, standing at her door after opening it enough to peek her head through. 

“Yes, Nora? What is it?”

“Your dad and mum want to speak with you milady. They’re in her father’s solar.”

Sansa nodded and had set her embroidery to the side before standing up smoothing out the minute wrinkles. Both Lady and herself made their ways toward the solar wondering as to what they wanted to talk to her about. It didn’t take but a few minutes before she found herself knocking on the thick wooden door.

“Come in.”

Sansa went inside with Lady trailing after her before closing the door. She saw that both of her parents were there just as Nora said they would be. 

“Please, sit sweetling. This is important.”

She bit her lip as she sat down in the chair in front of her parents both warm yet firm expressions that had her on edge. 

“You’re not in trouble Sansa. Relax. We just wanted to tell you that we’ve spoke to the King about a possible betrothal.”

Sansa looked at them with curiosity and a bit of uncertainty as she twiddled with her light red hair.

“It isn’t Joffrey, is it?”

“That was the initial proposal that the King wanted to make sweetling, but we’ve talked him out of it.”

“If it isn’t Joffrey, then who is it mother, father?”

Eddard sighed and looked at his daughter with a patient yet apprehensive look in his stone gray eyes.

“We’ve proposed that you marry Ser Sandor Clegane. His Grace agreed to it, but the Hound said that would do it only and if you consented to marrying him.”

Sansa could not believe her ears. Was it true? She was to marry Ser Sandor if she consented to it? He was interesting, very much so. Handsome, and was the epitome of the Warrior in his build and physique. Sansa was sure that he had skills to back it up from the stories of his prowess on the battlefield and he was also honest. Brutally honest, which is what she found refreshing since most men here treat her like a porcelain doll that is easily broken. It would be nice to get to know him before they married.   
With a newfound resolve, Sansa looked at her parents and nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll marry him.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys!! Here's another fast update! Don't count on them too much because I can't spew out ideas that quickly especially with no help attached to it :).
> 
> Thanks to all of the people who have left comments on this this story and had pointed out some facts that I had unfortunately overlooked in the process of writing the previous chapter. Such as having Gregor a part of the Kingsguard and why he wasn't in Winterfell with everyone else. That is addressed in this chapter and there's also interaction between Sandor and Sansa as well as a lot of dialogue too.  
> So, thank you AdultOrphan and ulmo80 for pointing that out for me. If any of the rest of you find something that needs to be fixed and addressed, please let me know in the meantime.
> 
> I may end up editing the last chapter again, but I think with this chapter it tied up all of the loose ends. However, there's still the possibility of it happening. 
> 
> The views, subscriptions and kudos have gone up once again. With 1,107 views, 27 subscriptions, 69 kudos, and also 5 bookmarks. KEEP IT UP EVERYONE!! YOU ARE ALL SO AWESOME!!
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy reading "Winter Gray and Autumn Gold" :D!!

A/N #2: This chapter has been updated and edited thoroughly. Thanks to KarlaP for being a "grammar Nazi" and pointed out that it needed to be fixed. So, thank you so much. Also thanks to AdultOrphan for pointing out that it was unclear where Cersei was at the time of Robert insulting Joffrey publicly. So, that has been fixed as well. You guys are so AWESOME :D!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter III

 

Sometime during midday meal, Sandor found himself in the courtyard training with the Northerner guards. Thoughts of having been told that she accepted the betrothal was too much. Even if he did say he would do nothing until she did, and IF she did, he was beyond angry. ‘Did she not know of the consequences of angering Cersei?! Of course not! Buggering hells that girl!’ He defeated the last volunteer easily without breaking a sweat with that thought in mind. 

He saw the glimpses of that gods-forsaken red hair in his peripheral vision and it only served to anger him more. 'Stupid girl for doing what she did! Even if she is that, a child.' A sharp huff escaped his mouth as he sheathed his sword. He looked to see that his betrothed, gods that was a tough one to swallow, observing him with a look of childish awe and curiosity on her face. It was both endearing and irritating to see. Especially when he is trying to keep her out of trouble with Golden Lannister Bitch, Cersei. 

“What do you want girl? Came to look at my ugly face?”

She blinked owlishly in her surprise before it turned to annoyance of her own causing him to smirk inwardly. ‘Little Birds got talons. Good, she’s going to need them.’ 

“I don’t want anything Ser, but yes I came to see you practice.”

“I’m not a fucking Ser. So, stop calling me that.”

“You’re a Ser to me.”

This time he was the one to blink owlishly at the retort that came out of her mouth. He did not know what else to say other than –

“Quit your chirping Little Bird.

'The nerve of her!' A stupidly proud smirk appeared on her face as he scoffed and went to walk away from the courtyard. However, the Little Bird ended up following him with her direwolf pup at her side. It was not that he minded her company, but for love of the Seven, Sandor did not understand this girl! Not one bit. It was unnerving. 

“Why are you following me?”

“Because I want to and because I want to get to know my betrothed.”

'Buggering hells this girl!' He sighed and watched as Sansa came to walk beside him as her direwolf looked at him with curiosity and innocence. That unnerved him more than the Little Bird did. He sighed as his hand gently scratched the pup behind her ears getting a giggle out of Sansa as he did so. 

Before he knew it, they were at Stranger’s stall where barely anyone was around. Good thing too since the beast likes to misbehave when he is not around. The Little Bird stayed some ways away. He was glad for that since he did not know how Stranger would react to her being here with her wolf. Well he did know, but he did not want to think about it right now. 

A routine brushing was done after Sandor gave Stranger his feed and he felt the curious gaze of his betrothed (that was still hard to swallow) while he kept his gaze off her. 

“What’s his name?”

“Stranger.”

“Like the god?”

“Aye, he’s a warhorse so he’s accustomed to death and the unknown. It seemed like a fitting name at the time.”

“It is fitting. Especially for one who is as … intimidating and beautiful as he is.”

The damn horse had the audacity to snort at the comment and seemed to stand taller as if showing off his manly pride. This got an eyeroll out of Sandor at the beast’s behavior and a giggle out of the Little Bird.

“Why did you do it?”

“What do you mean?”

He looked at the young girl unamused and saw that she was genuinely confused before giving out a sigh. 

“Why did you accept the proposal? And no chirping either.”

“I, well you’re not like the others. You do not treat me like glass even if I’m not as tough as Arya, and you speak what you think. So, in a way, I’m glad that you do not chirp either.”

This got him to bark out a laugh and a smile out of her as she blushed prettily while smiling a bit sheepish. The thoughts that he kept at bay around her, came back full force at the sight. Sandor could not be more ashamed of himself. Ashamed that he was thinking of his 13-year-old betrothed in such a way that he should be doing with a woman. He knew that once she flowered within the next year or so, that she would considered a woman. Until then no whores are going to quench his lust. She deserved a faithful husband, and he’ll be damned to the Seven Hells - if he wasn’t already - if he acted like Robert does with Cersei. 

“Do you think father is going to accept?”

“I don’t know your father. So, I can’t tell you much. If I had to take a guess, I think he will.”

“Even after –”

“Aye. He and Robert were fostered together, had fought together, and grew up together. It’s safe to assume that he’s doing it to honor Jon Arryn’s memory more than anything else.”

“So, he’s honor bound to Robert in that regard.”

“Pretty much, Little Bird. He’s doing it because he has to rather than wanting to.”

“Does that mean that I’ll have to go with him because of our betrothal?”

“I don’t know. I can’t tell you anything yet Little Bird.”

“Why do you call me that? Little Bird.”

“You chirp out courtesies too much.”

As she crossed her arms over her developing chest, he saw that – ‘Is she pouting?! Damn her charms!’ Sandor had to look away if he wanted to keep control of himself. 

“It’s hard to know anything else when all I have learned is to be a lady from my Septa. It wasn’t by choice.”

“Could have fooled me.”

This only served to make her pout even more and make it even more obvious than it was before. He made sure that he did not look. Not unless he wanted to feed the darker side of him even more than he had already with battle and killing. Sandor knew that he would have to look at her more often. And he’ll admit to it with brutal honesty and conviction, that he was not as honorable as the Starks in holding back his indulgences. For now, any thoughts about her will stay to himself until she is old enough to understand the meaning of sex. Or at least until they marry.

“How old are you?”

Sandor stopped brushing Stranger for a moment as he looked at Sansa in his confusion.

“Seven and 20.”

“Oh, I suppose that’s not too bad.”

“You could end up marrying a man who’s old enough to be your grandfather instead of me Little Bird.”

“Yes, I know. I’m glad that I’m marrying you instead.”

This got him to turn in order to fully look at the young Stark girl in his bafflement and saw that she was completely serious. 

“You don’t know me well enough Sansa. How you can be sure that a young girl like you is glad to be married to a Lannister dog?”

“You’re not a dog Sandor. I may be a girl as you say, but at least I know that someone should not be mistreated and be called names just because of them being from a minor house.”

He gulped as he then looked away and sighed as he resumed brushing Stranger down with a frown on his face clearly not fully believing a word she said. 

“When living with Lannisters for as long as I have, you have no choice but to be mistreated. Especially at the expense of money and appearances.”

“That’s awful.”

“Never said that it was all rainbows and songs Little Bird.”

“Neither did I.”

“No, you didn’t.”

This got a smile out of Sansa as her direwolf laid down at her feet watching the exchange with a look that is only seen in pups. Which she is, but the point still stands. They stayed in silence as Sandor finished tended to Stranger before moving onto sharpening his swords. Sansa watched with interest and intrigue while keeping her questions to herself knowing for the time being. After all, they did have some time before they get married. 

It was all so strange. To be suddenly betrothed when she still has three years before she was of marrying age, but knew that once she has her first moonblood that it was acceptable to start having children with her intended husband. 'Which is frightening and a bit intimidating to be honest.' She did not know if Sandor would force himself on her the moment she stopped having her blood or if he will wait until she was of age. She knew the stories of his brutality and ferocity on the battlefield that were whispered among the guards here, but the unknown of whether or not that extended to his other needs scared her. 

“I spoke with your parents earlier before the midday meal. Since you’re still considered a child, we will wait until you’re of legal age to marry.”

She looked at him with so much relief and hope that it concerned him, but also confirmed some of his suspicions of her fears as well. 

“Which also means that you don’t have to worry about it when you flower. When it happens, there’s no need to worry about marriage right afterwards.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me when it’s just common thought Little Bird.”

“Still, thank you. I doubt most men would have done the same.”

“No, they wouldn’t. Most men marry two weeks after the girl has flowered regardless of whether or not she’s of legal age.”

“That’s awful.”

“It’s the way the world works Little Bird.”

It was not until late that night that their betrothal was announced in front of both residing Houses and the responses were less than pleasant from some of them. 

“Sansa, please tell me that King Robert isn’t serious.”

“Yes, Robb. I will be marrying Ser Sandor Clegane instead of Prince Joffrey.”

“As much as I do not like the Hound, I’ll take him over Joffrey any day.”

“Same here. He’s too much of a coward.”

Sansa had to agree with her younger sister for once on that one. Joffrey was a coward especially after she spent time with Sandor before seeing that the boy had tried to belittle her brothers. She will not marry anyone like that. 

Sandor was fairing any better than he was before after Robert told him that any and all rights to Clegane’s Keep was now his own. That included titles of Lordship over it. 

“Why wasn’t the bastard not here with the other Kingsguard?”

“Tywin wanted to ‘handle’ a few things and like the dog he was, did what he was told. Nothing I can do about it now.”

Sandor knew that feeling all too well when it came to the Lannisters. To be forced to be their sworn swords and shields because of actions of his grandfather whom he barely remembers. He knew the story of how their house became to be, but it meant little to him. Now he was the head of the Clegane House and he was getting a wolf as his wife. This is fan-fucking-tastic.

Since Cersei was probably off somewhere, the fat king was able to insult Joffrey more publicly than usual.

“Unfortunately, you’re still Joffrey’s sworn sword, and it would do you no good to go to Clegane’s Keep just yet until you and Sansa are married. Then and only then can you go back home. Any and all affairs needed there will be handled by Sansa to give her something to do while you’re off ‘protecting’ the rotten boy.”

The large man could not do anything but scoff and down flagons of wine as he ate his food. Sansa was eating with her family which meant that she didn’t hear what was just said. Which also meant that he had to be the one to inform her of all of this if Cersei didn’t do it first. Knowing her, she’ll take every opportunity to mock the Little Bird and make her miserable whenever she could (not if he could do anything about it). Just like everyone else around her including her own twin, the Kingslayer. Good thing they haven’t fucked since Tommen was born. It was disturbing and was too much like the Targaryens that it made him sick to his stomach every time he saw them together. 

He only knows because he’s been guarding them for so long he knew what they spent for their clothes and food as well as the products they use for their hair. It’s sad and disturbing. 

Sandor took a gulp of the strong ale as he tore his eyes off the beauty that reminded him of the Mother and the Maiden combined. He still couldn’t believe that he was betrothed to such a beauty. Even after so many years of being alone, Sandor never would he have thought to have gained such a seemingly impossible feat. Especially with the scars on his face. 

“What do you want this time Little Bird?”

Towards the end of the feast, he once again escorted the Little Bird to her chambers. However, her small and dainty hands grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

She didn’t say a word to him this time around. The little red wolf stood on her tiptoes and – ‘What in the hells?!’ She kissed his cheek. His scarred cheek. Sandor looked at her as if she had grown another head and she giggled at his expression. 

“Goodnight … Sandor.”

He watched as she went into her room and closed the door behind her. Sandor knew in that very moment that he was fucked. Completely and utterly fucked. 

“Buggering hells this girl.”

Usually said with bite and bark, that statement was no longer full of either one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HEY GUYS!! Long time so see, huh?? :D
> 
> Okay, it took me quite a while to figure out on what to do for this chapter. Honestly I kind of winged this chapter and hoped for the best while I was at it. It goes from Sansa's POV and Sandor's primarily with a few more minor ones thrown in there when it was needed. This chapter is sort of a filler chapter which gives you guys more insight into both Sandor and Sansa's character and blooming relationship as well :D!
> 
> If there is anything that I messed up or missed, please let me know! It would help me improve on what I have done already. Oh! Before I forget, I want to thank all of the 1,968 views, 51 subscriptions, 19 comment threads, and also the 100 kudos that all of you have given this story!! I'm so shocked and happy that it's almost unbelieveable 0_0!
> 
> One last thing before I'll leave you alone, I'll be working on a Braime (Brienne and Jaime) fan fiction in the next few minutes and I already have an idea in mind for it. I'm also working on a possible Tyrion/OC story too (even though I got the introduction of it done already)! Let me know if you want me to post the introduction to that story in the comments down below please :D! You guys are so awesome!
> 
> Now that's out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of "Winter Gray and Autumn Gold" :D!!

Chapter IV

 

Sansa could not believe it. Her little brother had fallen and was not waking up. Maester Luwin said that he may not awake at all. It was horrifying. 

She had not topped crying for a while and Lady was doing her best to help comfort her, but it was helping so much. Sniffles were heard as she cleaned her face with her handkerchief. She rubbed her fingers through Lady’s thick coat of fur as she tried calming herself. A whine escaped Lady’s muzzle before jumping down and made her way out the door with Sansa following her.

“Lady, where are you going?”

The direwolf pup gave no response as she went further into the castle sniffing as she went. Sansa after her in her curiosity and confusion before she found out that they stopped at a large wooden door. Lady proceeded to paw at it periodically for a few moments before Sansa heard cursing and grumbling before the door opened up. 

“What in the Seven Hells … Little Bird what’s wrong?”

“Bran, h-he fell from the tower and … and,”

Sansa could not finish that finish without a fresh set of tears falling down her face in her grief. She covered her face with her hands in an attempt to hide them with of them clutching her handkerchief. Strong arms encircled her in a warm embrace and her whole body shook as she clutched onto Sandor’s shirt tightly while burying her face into his chest sobbing softly anew. 

Sandor, himself, knew that she needed comfort and he was both confused and grateful to Lady for bringing her here. He would have never known of her grief until much later if the pup did not do just that. 

Sandor led her into his temporary chambers and closed the door behind them once all three of them of them were in. He would have her sit on the bed, but she kept clutching onto him tightly.

“What happened Little Bird?”

“I-I don’t know. I heard Summer howling all night and then just this morning I hear mother scream. He …… he had been pushed from the tower. There was no way he would have just slipped. Bran had not done that ever.”

“Damn it. He probably shouldn’t have seen something in that tower. My guess is a couple thinking they could fuck up there.”

Sansa looked at him with such a scandalized expression on her pretty face, Sandor had a very hard time from laughing. So, he just gave a shrug and this got her to shake her head as her face stayed red.

“It is possible Sansa.”

“Who do you think would do such a thing?”

‘Cersei and her new so-called lover Lancel more than likely. Damn woman is too much like the Targaryens it’s sickening.’ He sighed and looked at her seriously as he had a gentle grasp on her shoulders.

“If I told you, you either would be disgusted, disbelieving, or both.”

“Sandor, I need to know so that my parents can ask them how and why.”

“Then, I’ll tell them directly myself. You don’t need to worry too much about it when you are so young. You have a childhood at the moment. Use it wisely Little Bird.”

Sansa saw and heard that there was a double meaning behind his words. She could not help but wonder if it had something to do with the scars on his face or not. Knowing that he indeed was the adult, quite literally, in their relationship, she nodded showing her compliance. Sansa is still indeed only 13, and therefore a child. She would let Sandor handle it until he deems it necessary to include her in the matters of adults. However, she will not comply as easily if it involves her family after this. 

She heard him sigh as she wiped her face of her nearly dried up tears. He gently rubbed her slender shoulders before letting go of them as he sat down in the chair farthest from the hearth. Which she had noticed for the first time, was unlit and it was a little chilly in here. Sansa knew she had a concerned expression as she looked at her betrothed. 

“Are you not cold in here?”

“It’s fine Little Bird. Fire and I don’t get along very well is all.”

“Is it because of your scars?”

Sansa saw that his jaw tightened up and his shoulder became tense as he looked away. She felt a little insecure thinking that her big mouth spoke before her brain once again. She opened her mouth to apologize, anything to calm him down.

“I’m sorry if I made you upset. Sometimes my mouth is faster than my head is.”

She wrapped her arms around her waist unsure of what to do after that. Her Tully blue eyes looked back at him and saw that his bright silver eyes looking at her. His gaze was piercing yet soft. It was as if he was gently prodding, searching in a way that made her shiver all over. It was a little unnerving, but not in a bad way she supposed. It would be worse, much worse. Sansa knew almost nothing about her betrothed and that is what makes her nervous the most. Sandor did not seem like an open man whatsoever. He was a lot like Jon in that way. Calm and collected, but held a very nasty temper underneath it all while still coming off as a reserved man. She knew of his temper simply because of how angry he seemed when the Mountain is mentioned or when Joffrey degrades him publicly. It was sickening what that boy does to Sandor. Calling him all sorts of names and humiliate him by calling him a dog. 

But there were the stories of him killing his first name at age 12 and the ferocious brutality he shows on the battlefield as a result of that anger. Whether or not they were true, she did not know for sure. Only time would tell she supposed.

“Aye,” Sansa lifted her head up startled as she heard Sandor speak for the first time in a while. She was sure that a look of confusion appeared because he continued, “It is because of my scars.” 

The young girl looked at him with her Tully blues in both wonderment and curiosity. As much as she wanted to know about how he got those scars, Sansa knew that it was not her place to push it just yet. Lady found her way towards Sandor, laying her head on his lap causing him to look at her with amusement in his eyes. Sansa took the liberty to sit down on the large bed that could easily hold two men of Sandor’s size without difficulty. This got a raised eyebrow from the large man but no comment came out of his mouth as he gently scratched Lady behind her ears. 

“We leave in two days Little Bird.”

“Oh, I suppose father agreed after all.”

“Aye, he did. As Hand, he’ll have protection in King’s Landing. As well as the little wolf. You’ll have the protection our betrothal there. If something happens to either Robert or your father, then no one can do shit to break it apart. Not even Cersei.”

“What do you mean by that? Is it because they were the ones to negotiate it in the first place?”

Sansa saw Sandor nodded in confirmation as he kept his gaze on Lady before continuing to answer her inquiry.

“Though, if Joffrey becomes King, there’s a chance that he’ll go above the law and break it anyways. Though being the sadistic shit that he is, he’ll find amusement in it.”

“You said ‘the protection of our betrothal’.”

His silver eyes, that reminded her so much of the full moon, caught the gaze of her Tully blues as he looked at her seriously and with a hidden sharpness that she doubted anyone could see and recognize. Sandor was no half-wit, that much she knew. Sansa also knew that with him being older than her meant that he had more wisdom and knowledge of the world south of the Neck that she did not have. He knew more than he let on, but kept it to himself to have the front of a simple-minded man who guards the Prince. She would a fool to not listen and rely on what he had to say to her. 

“If you’re worried about me not protecting you, don’t be.”

There was a double meaning behind his words that she had to figure out what he meant. However, once she did the meaning was clear and gave a nod as a response. 

The rest of the day was used to prepare the departure from Winterfell with Lord Stark, Arya and Sansa in tow. Lady Stark was to stay there to help Robb be the head of the household in Eddard’s absence. 

Sandor replayed the conversation he had with the Little Bird earlier that morning. He wasn’t that well adept in observing one’s behavior, but he did have some knowledge due to being around the Lannisters for so long. Buggering bastards that they are. He knew that Sansa was insecure and needed reassurance now more than ever. He was once again reminded of her being a child. A child seeking safety and security in such a stressfully chaotic situation. It made him hopeful that she was seeking him out for such things, but he didn’t raise it too high. Not when he barely knew the Little Bird. Well, he knew what he did already, but personally? There was almost nothing. 

He was in his standard dark armor with his sword at his side. Sandor barely went anywhere without it and wasn’t going to start now. Where he is heading he sure hoped that Eddard and his wife were there. The solar was the only place he thought was safe to voice his suspicions of what happened to their son. He knew that once Jaime and Cersei stopped fucking each other, she went to Lancel, a Lannister cousin. She knew that he was easy to control and manipulate, ‘Because he’s damn dimwitted cunt’, unlike Jaime was once he found out how mad his twin became. ‘She must have an incest kink since she keeps it within the family. Damn bitch.’

Sandor is, in a way, proud of Jaime for breaking free of the chains Cersei put on him. He was still a shitty arsehole, but he’s gotten better with his moral compass. ‘Unlike most of these cunt knights running around with their cocks hanging out their breeches like they run the place and can do whatever the hells they want.’ 

He shook his head lightly to get rid of the enraging thoughts before knocking on the solar door. 

“Come in.”

Sandor walked in and closed the door behind him noticing the surprised look on Lord Stark’s face. 

“I need to talk to you about something. It’s about your son.”

Eddard did not need to ask to find out which son he was talking about. He knew that having someone who knew of the Lannisters and their habits was crucial to their trip to King’s Landing. 

“What is it Lord Clegane?”

‘Oh, buggering hells. Not that fucking title. Damn you Robert.’ Sandor bit back those words at the gods-forsaken title that left an extremely bad aftertaste in his mouth. 

“Sansa and her pup came to me earlier this morning. Before you ask, she needed comfort and company. She told me about your son falling from the tower.”

“Yes, the maester thought that Bran would never walk again after that fall. He has never fallen before.”

“My guess is that he was pushed if you’re so sure of that.”

“Pushed? Who would be in that tower in the first place? It’s unstable.”

Sandor didn’t say a word after that before he watched the thoughts play on the man’s face before he seemed to remember something. 

“Catelyn found a piece of long blond hair that seemed to be in the tower.”

“It must have been Cersei’s.”

“The Queen’s?”

“Aye, Cersei likes to go to places she isn’t supposed to …… and take her lovers with her. Your boy must have seen them fucking and was pushed off in the panic.”

Eddard looked at the large man in shock and disbelief at the words that came out of his mouth before an expression of confusion appeared. 

“How can you be so sure of that?”

“I used to guard her before I was assigned to guard her son. It was not by choice. I know her habits just as easily as her family does. Too much.”

Sandor saw that the lord was still in disbelief, so he decided that this might get this to consider his insight. 

“Whether or not you decide to believe me know this Lord Stark,” He watched as the older man looked at him in interest before continuing, “A hound will die for you, but never lie to you. And he’ll look you straight in the face.”

Sansa looked through her window as her fingers weaved embroidery thread through the fabric in her hands as if they had a mind of their own. She would glance to see if she was doing it right before looking back out the window. She watched as Sandor walked out into the courtyard and starting sparring with those who were willing. A smile appeared on her lips as her brothers, Robb and Jon, as well as Theon took on Sandor all at once. All three boys attacked him at all angles, but it was clear that Sandor was much more experienced. It almost seemed like that he was indirectly teaching them how to better their skills. Especially Jon since he was the only one who had not dropped yet. It was almost like a dance. Jon was quick and light on his feet, but he put his weight into the strikes he made. Sandor easily countered each one without much effort while making powerful strikes of his own. However, Sansa could tell that he was holding himself back just a bit to gauze Jon’s skills. 

Sandor watched as the young 15-year-old in front of him kept making attack after attack against him. He admitted reluctantly that this greenboy was too skilled to be wasted here in the North. Much too skilled. With a final blow, he had the boy on the ground with his sword against his neck. He looked like the Starks with his long stern face, and grey eyes. The only difference was the black curls on the boy’s head that the others did not have other than the eldest Stark boy. 

“What’s your name boy?”

A tick in his jaw showed that he was annoyed at the defeat and showed stubbornness in his eyes.

“Jon Snow.”

“So, the bastard son? You’re too skilled with a blade for your own good. Get up.”

Sandor moved back just to see the boy get up as well looking at him in confusion. ‘The look of a lost puppy.’ He looked at the boy seriously before replacing the sword in his hands with a bastard sword. The look of confusion and annoyance was there as Sandor scoffed.

“What? Too good to hold another weapon on your hands Snow? True fighters can wield and use multiple weapons. Remember that. It’ll keep you alive in this world.”

A look of determination appeared in the boy’s grey eyes before nodding as they went at it again. Sandor looked to the other two boys with a look of seriousness. 

“You two need to do the same. This world is cruel and it won’t show mercy to those who are weak.”

Sansa watched as Robb and Theon got up joining the sparring session once again. She had not of heard what was said, but it seemed to have motivated each of the boys to fight again. A smile appeared on her lips as a thought came to mind, but kept it to herself as she paid more attention to the project she has been working on for a while now. Though Sansa knew that she won’t need it for a while now. It was best to make it a bit oversized than what her mother usually wears just in case. Corsets were not her best friend. So, she will refrain from wearing them in the Capital. Especially because of the heat in the south. 

A sigh escaped her mouth as she realized that there was still more to accomplish in her design. She was proud of her embroidery skills, but wished that she did not have to do it as often as she needed to. It was tasking and took a lot of patience, but the effort is rewarding with the final product. With her spirits, and motivation, renewed, Sansa kept going but with more vigor than before. 

The two days went faster than it was anticipated. Sansa had already finished packing her clothes and things for the trip South. It was only a matter of patience as she waited on whomever had not gotten all of their things ready. Arya more than likely being one of them. She was not looking forward to going to King’s Landing any more than what she was. However, it was expected of her because of her betrothal to Sandor. Father was hoping to find one there for Arya while also giving her the opportunity for “dancing lessons”. Something that Arya was more than looking forward to learning. 

Sansa had noticed that Sandor had become more reclusive in the past two days. He was far more stony in his expression and he barely talked to her anymore in a free manner as he was before. She noticed that he would rather convey his emotions and words to her through the hand he put on her shoulder or upper back or through his bright silver eyes. He kept his words to himself and it bothered her immensely. She found that she was missing the deep rasp of his voice speaking to her as she spoke to him. 

“Sandor?”

A grunt was given to her as he looked at her with those beautiful eyes of his. She gulped as she looked at him in confusion. 

“Why don’t you speak anymore? You’ve gotten more quiet the past couple of days.”

“I’m preparing you for what will happen in the Capital. I’m not supposed to speak there. Only do as I’m told. I’m still a Lannister dog until we marry Little Bird.”

“You’re not a dog Sandor.”

“Prefer dogs more than knights Little Bird. A dog will die for you, but never lie to you. And look you straight in the face.”

Sansa was pouting before, but looked at him without it as she saw the look in his eyes. One of honesty that she had associated with Sandor. She realized that he was more than likely the only one from King’s Landing who was brutally honest. A nod was given to him as she gently took his armored hand in her own much smaller one. The firm grip she was rewarded with made her blush and smile as she moved a little closer to him. 

Sansa may be a child who knew nothing of love or romance of any kind, but somehow, she knew that with Sandor she can accomplish both. She felt his eyes on her and could not help that her smile became more obvious than before.

Sandor looked down at the young girl at his side as she held his hand and laid her head against his armored shoulder with a smile on her face. ‘Buggering hells this girl. She has no idea what she does to me. Let’s hope it stays that way for now.’


End file.
